The Truth About Boos
by Random Dawn 14
Summary: Where do Boos come from, and are they really ghosts from those who got a game over? Let's take a couple of minutes to find the answers to these questions, shall we? (Contains headcanon)


Boos.

They're a shy, ghostly species that are known by all and feared by most. But where do they come from? What is their backstory? Some people speculate that they're the ghosts of those who have gotten a game over, but the truth is there's more to it than that.

Sit back and relax, because today I'm going to tell you the story of Boos and what they really are.

Naturally, the story of a ghost starts with an ended game. The ending of one tale leads to the beginning of another, you might say.

When your game ends, you end up in the Underwhere where you become a shadowy creature called a Shayde. From there, you could stay where you are and remain a Shayde for the rest of your aftergame, bored, and with nothing to do but talk with other Shaydes.

Or you could visit Queen Jaydes, ruler of the Underwhere, to have your sins weighed.

Should you choose to go down this path, then you best have lived a good, honest, life. If you carry the weight of too many sins you'll be condemned to live in the deepest part of the Underwhere. But if your sins are light, you'll be granted passage to a paradise in the clouds known as the Overthere.

Sending you to your final destination in the aftergame isn't the only thing Queen Jaydes will do for you, though.

Because getting a game over often happens when least expected, many people may wish they could say goodbye to a loved one, or take care of something important before they're stuck in the aftergame. Queen Jaydes understands this, and that is why when people see her she offers them a chance to do the one thing that will allow them to rest in peace.

It doesn't matter whether one carries many sins or just a couple. As long as they don't have any bad intentions, even the most villainous of criminals are given the opportunity to take care of one last thing before they have to accept their fate. But of course, there are rules and conditions that must be followed.

First and foremost, you and Queen Jaydes have to agree on what your final task will be, and she must approve of what you want your final task to be. Once it's decided, you will be sent back to the world of the living in the form of a Boo to complete your final task. After the task is completed you will be brought back to the Underwhere or the Overthere, depending on the weight of your sins.

And that is where Boos come from. This isn't the end of our story, however.

It's unfortunate to say, but not every Boo is able to complete their task and return to the aftergame. All because of some people who have tried to take advantage of being sent back to the world of the living.

Instead of completing their final task, a few have tried to continue living as they always had. Because Boos are ghosts and ghosts can't die, they think they can go on living happily forever. But Queen Jaydes isn't one to put up with such trickery, so she implemented a condition that comes with becoming a Boo to prevent this from happening.

Now when a Boo is sent to complete their final task they have to do it quickly, because over time they will slowly forget everything about who they are. If they dawdle for too long the last thing they'll remember is their final task. But even that is eventually forgotten, leaving the Boo doomed to remain a Boo forever.

Without an identity or any memories of their past life, all the Boo can do is wander the world, feeling lost and confused, until it finally creates a new identity for itself and starts a new life elsewhere.

But if some Boos are just lost souls who forgot who they were, and others just want to fulfill their final task, then why do we have Boos who are considered enemies? That can easily be explained as well.

There is a Boo who acts as a leader to other Boos called King Boo. He was once an average Boo, but when he struggled to complete his final task and forgot who he used to be, a series of events led to several other Boos accepting him as their chief. After that he gathered a tiny following of Boos and became more powerful over time. Before long he came to be known as a king among Boos.

Nowadays, whenever he isn't causing trouble for the living, King Boo spends a lot of his time searching for other Boos who have lost their memory so he can convince them to join his group.

Because of his current status as a villain King Boo and his followers tend to give a bad name to all Boos, but not all Boos are evil. Quite a lot of them are very friendly, in fact. The friendly Boos are usually the ones who created a new identity for themselves after forgetting who they and what is was they were trying to do.

But whether evil, friendly, or somewhere in between, remember this: at the end of the day, all Boos are the souls of those with ended games. Some are just trying to find peace, but the ones who forgot their final task will never find it.

During their new lives as a ghost, those who forget may be able to find happiness, but peace and spiritual rest will forever be unattainable to them.

* * *

 **Hello, all! I meant to post this earlier in the day, but I had a lot of stuff to take of care so there wasn't time until now.**

 **I hope to write a proper story using this premise one day, but until then feel free to adopt this head canon and write your own story. I would love to read what people come up with using this idea!  
**

 **Happy Halloween!  
**

 **~Dawn**


End file.
